The Growth
by Rlmpcc110511
Summary: When Chise discovers she is pregnant, she has many fears. One being the reaction of Elias. How does he handle the news of being a father? The growth of their family was unexpected, and both will have to come to the realization that their lives are going to change. Will their live be filled with happiness at the sudden news, or will it come crumbling around them? One-shot.


**Authors note:**_ Just a little one shot I started when the anime came out. I reread it and decided to finish it. I don't know if I will continue this or not. I have ideas, but I'm not sure I want to take on another fanfiction story with all of my others. I guess we will have to see. Enjoy this happy, lemony, one-shot. _

….

_I should have known better. _

It was all that went through Chise's mind as she sat by the pond nestled in the woods behind her home. She watched as the wind blew the water into tiny little waves. Frogs along with other fae creatures scurried about, doing whatever it was they do during their lives. She watched it all, but she saw none if it.

No. Her green eyes were dull as she thought of the predicament she found herself in. She had no idea how she felt about it, but she was more worried on how Elias would feel. She had an idea, and that idea was what she dreaded. She could be wrong though, and the smallest bit of hope was nestled inside her, sitting right beside the baby in her womb.

At twenty years old, Chise didn't know if she was considered too young to be having a child, or perhaps even too old to be having her first. She guessed it depended on which side of the world you asked. She placed a hand on her stomach, her face that of thoughtfulness. Perhaps she could figure out how she felt about this unplanned pregnancy first.

She had agreed to marry the child of thorns a few years ago. Not too long after Joseph was put into his deep slumber. The first time Elias was able to feel the flesh of another upon him in an intimate act, he never missed a chance to repeat it. She of course, had no problems. The more she aged, the more she grew attracted to her lover and husband. But not once had they used any sort of protection to prevent children.

For the first few months, Chise prepared herself for a missed monthly. She was always surprised and relieved when her cycle came, but it made her curious. She had never asked Elias about protection, because he never seemed concerned. After a year, and her husband's nonchalant reactions to every encounter they shared, and every cycle she had, she began to assume their bodies were incompatible. She was human, he was not. Perhaps, she could not bare him a child. It would explain why he never felt the need to ensure she never conceived and why conception hadn't occurred.

She was okay with not baring children, so she put it out of her mind. Until now. Apparently Chise and Elias were compatible, because she now carried his child. At first, she thought her missed cycle was a fluke, but then she missed another and began to experience symptoms. Symptoms which were hard to hide. Throwing up at every little smell wasn't easy to cover up, but somehow, she had managed so far. At least from Elias and Ruth. Silky on the other hand silently made it known to Chise that she knew.

The ex-banshee made sure to give Chise a special tea that would contain herbs to help the child grow healthy. Again, Elias hadn't picked up on that, and it surprised both Silky and Chise. Then again Elias has seemed preoccupied these past few weeks, long before she discovered her pregnancy. She had wondered what was bothering him, but he simply told her he wasn't ready to speak of it yet. So, she was being patient and giving him the time she needed. But now she had something occupying her own mind, so she pushed back Elias's own problem away.

Chise was terrified. Both of Elias's reaction to their unborn child, and to her own past. She was abandoned by her own mother. Left to live on the streets until she sold herself into slavery just to have food in her belly and a roof over her head. She was lucky she was bought by Elias, but she still worried. While her mother was amazing before the abandonment, all Chise could really remember was the times she was fighting for her life.

What if she didn't have a maternal bone in her body? What if she was exactly as her own mother was? She would like to think that she had learned all about familiar bonds, and even those of friendship, but she wasn't so sure. She had stopped thinking of her mother for the longest time, but now…

She leaned back onto the grass, her elbows holding her up as her hair danced with the fingers of wind caressing the fiery strands. She hadn't cut it in awhile and it was down to just below her shoulders. Now that she was pregnant, she had the urge to cut it again. She was looking more and more like her own mother and that didn't sit well with her. If she was going to do this, she needed to be her own person, not what her mother was.

"If?" Chise repeated, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. Did she want this baby? While she wan't positive, there was most likely a spell or potion that would end her pregnancy. She wouldn't have to worry about anything at all. But just the thought about getting rid of her child in such a way caused her heart to constrict painfully.

No. There was no if. She would have this baby. She would make sure she was nothing like her mother. She had been taught how to love, and even taught others how to do so. She could love the child curled under her heart. She could be everything it needed. And she would be.

She had no worry that she would die anytime soon. The whole ordeal with Joseph and Cartaphilus had guaranteed that. Elias and she had thought they would still have to search for a cure, but there was no need. With everyday she grew stronger. She would be able to use her magic for longer periods of time without feeling like she had used her energy far beyond its abilities. She really had absorbed some of Joseph's ability to heal and his longevity.

So, she would live just as long as Elias, meaning she would always be there for the child she carried. But the other question that still plagued her forced itself to the forefront of her mind; Would Elias accept the baby? Or would he turn away from it, or even ask her to get rid of it?

Once he had mentioned his dislike for children. They had been helping the cats at the time. He stated that children could see what adults couldn't. Mostly meaning Elias couldn't hide in the shadows like he normally would but did that still stand. Would he still dislike a child created by him, and born by his wife?

This was a thought she had no answers to. Without actually speaking to Elias she could not put her mind to rest. But she didn't know if she had the courage to speak to him about it. The truth was, she didn't know how she would feel if he rejected the baby. She had already been rejected once, so she knew how it felt. She hoped her baby would have to know that same pain.

"Chise." The deep voice of her husband called out and she tensed before relaxing and looking over her shoulder to the tall male standing in the shadows. Ruth stood beside him, both with their red eyes looking over her, making sure she wasn't hurt. She sat up fully and turned back to them, giving them both a smile.

"I might go into the city tomorrow. I think I need a hair cut." She stated, pushing herself off the ground and brushing the grass from her clothing. She walked to the males in her life, and Ruth narrowed his eyes at her. Her smile faltered as she looked past him, not catching his eye. Why was he so angry with her? Elias had no such look, so it was just something between her familiar and her.

"Very well. I shall come with you. There are a few ingredients I need to purchase from Angela." Elias replied, holding his hand out for his wife. She gladly took it, though she was still a bit hesitant. She still was unsure of how to feel about the situation she was in. She was trying not to act any differently, and it seemed to be working.

It wasn't. Elias was able to see her hesitance, and the way she had tensed earlier when he announced his arrival. It hurt to know that his wife was pulling away from him, but he wasn't sure why. He didn't want to push her, just as she didn't push him, but there was a nagging feeling that he really needed to know what was wrong with her. He would find out in time, either she will tell him, or he would use other methods.

"Silky has prepared dinner, then sent me to fetch you." Elias explained as he placed his large hand on her lower back. She nodded but didn't reply. He noticed that again her eyes were far away, and he wondered just where she went. The thought would keep however, as he guided her back to their small home. Perhaps after dinner he would speak to her.

The chance never came though as Simon announced himself by knocking on the door. He needed his medicine, and Elias handled that while Chise decided to bathe. She was in the bathroom when Ruth walked in, in his human form. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was glaring at her again.

"You are angry?" She observed, turning around to face him. The steam from the bath was wafting up behind her, and she really just wanted to get into the warm water and soak. She didn't want to have to deal with what ever is wrong with her familiar. Mostly because she had a good idea of what it was.

"Tell him." Ruth growled, his eyes traveling to her stomach before snapping back up to her narrowed green orbs.

"I plan on it." She defended. Ruth was a dear friend to her, but he had no idea what was going on in her head. Yes, they were connected by their bond, but he still couldn't read her thoughts, only feel them. She had every intention of telling Elias, she just didn't know when.

"Now. You are vulnerable. He can protect you accordingly." The dark haired man defended, and Chise scoffed with a roll f her eyes. Ruth definitely didn't know what she was thinking. Protection was the last thing on her mind.

"I don't care about protection. I haven't even thought about that once since finding out." Was her reply and she flinched, becoming angry at the growl Ruth sent her way. She was a grown adult, and while Elias may be able to get away with certain things, Ruth not so much. If he didn't care to listen to her thoughts and feelings on the matter, then he had no business speaking on it.

"Leave me. I wish to bathe in peace." She ordered, and again a growl met her ears. She turned from her friend, intent on bathing but was surprised when his hand gripped onto his wrist.

"If you don't, I will." He stated. He didn't understand what was wrong with Chise and why she wouldn't tell Elias. He was worried for her and the baby she carried. She had no idea that she would be a target simply because she carried that baby in her womb. He wanted to protect them both, but he also knew Elias would be the most capable when it came to protection.

"Get out!" Chise yelled, snatching her hand from Ruths grasp. She ignored the surprised eyes of her friend and pointed to the open door. Ruth took a step back, never once having her lash out at him like that, not even when he and Elias tried to sacrifice Stella. Only Elias received that treatment.

He opened his mouth to say something, to find out what was wrong, but stopped it when the male in question was there, looking over the scene before him. Elias had never known Ruth and Chise to fight. He was now determined to get to the bottom of this and quickly. He stepped to the side and quietly Ruth made his way out of the bathroom. Once he was gone, Elias shut the door behind him, locking Chise and himself in.

"Chise." He drawled, looking at the face of his beautiful wife. He looked to the bath behind him, then back to her. He wanted her to be relaxed for their talk. So, he took the few necessary steps towards her and began to undress her, starting with pulling her shirt over her head.

She watched him silently. At firsts she didn't know if she wanted to bathe with him, but then decided it would work to her advantage. She could sit in his lap and force him to talk about the baby. If after the talk he still decided to turn away, well then, that was something she would deal with later.

She reached out and began to unbutton his top. Since he was home, he didn't have his trench coat on, which just made things easier for her. Within moments they both stood naked in front of one another. They had stood like this many times, but the sight of him still caused a slow burn to ignite deep in her belly. The same could be said for him as she took note of his half erect cock.

He made his way to the tub, stepped in and then held out a purple hand for his wife. She took it, this time with no hesitance and he helped her to step into the tub as well. Once she was steady, he sat dawn, causing the water to splash over the side, but he didn't seem to care as he helped her to sit on his lap. He jerked at the feel of her backside rubbing against his cock, but immediately put that on ignore for the more important task at hand.

"Tell me, wife, what has been bothering you." He started, grabbing the wash cloth, and lathering up the soap on it. He placed it to her body, washing her skin as she relaxed against his chest. "It is enough to cause tension between you and Ruth."

"Ruth and I will be fine. I'll apologize to him later." She started, sighing in content as she leaned her head back. If she was going to do this, she was going to have at least a few minutes to relax. She remained quiet for a time but knew that Elias was becoming impatient. She made a mental note to remind him that he still needed to share what was on his mind.

She could no longer make any excuses now. Elias was here and waiting to find out what was bothering her. It was now or never. "I'm pregnant, Elias."

The male behind her froze immediately. His hand was just under her chin, the wash rag against her skin. She was quiet, even her breathing stopped to gauge his reaction. Would he be angry, or happy? She hopped for the later, but the longer they stayed like that, the more that hope died. After a few long draw out seconds, she let out her breath harshly, and pushed Elias's hand away from her body. She stood abruptly, and stepped out of the tub, intent to rinse off the suds and run to her room. At least there she could cry in peace.

She never made it any farther then rinsing herself off though, because hands wrapped around her waist and gently pulled her back into a hard-muscled chest. Chise froze this time, wondering what Elias was going to do. She could feel a few tears breaking free and running down her cheeks, but she refused to wipe them away. She didn't want Elias to know that she was crying.

That option was taken from her though as a large purple hand grabbed her chin in a soft but firm hold and pulled her head up so she could see the red beady eyes of her husband. He whispered her name, and she could hear the anguish in his voice. For a moment he thought he truly was upset at her pregnancy, but then he licked her tears away and she knew, at least for this, he was upset because she cried.

"I'm sorry." She snapped out, not even knowing why. She didn't regret her baby, but she didn't like the idea of it coming between him and her. It was the only thing that could come out of her mouth at that time.

Elias, once again, froze and his body tensed. "No." He growled, turning Chise around so he could look at her more fully. His eyes went to her stomach, trying to see if there was any swelling yet. He was filled with disappointment when he didn't detect any. "Do not apologize, Chise."

"I don't want this baby t-" Chise started before Elias suddenly snapped away, taking a few large steps back. The back of his knees hit the tub before he stopped, and she looked on at him in confusion. She went back over her words trying to figure out exactly what happened, and her eyes widened when she realized.

"NO! You didn't let me finish." She spit out quickly, rushing towards Elias. She placed both hands on his face, making sure he would hear what she had to say. "I want this baby, Elias. I'm scared and terrified. I don't want to be like my mother, but I accept this baby. I was worried about you, and how you would feel. I didn't want our baby to come between us."

Elias looked at her for a moment, reading the truth in her eyes. When he was sure she was telling no lies, he pulled her to him, crushing her against his body. He nuzzled into her neck, licking at her flesh, all while he purred.

"You…" Chise swallowed, the hope inside her flaring once more. But she needed to hear it. "You want this baby?"

"Yes." Elias hissed, before calming himself down. He pulled away slightly. Just enough to look down at his little wife. "I have wanted a baby for some time. I was not sure how to bring it up to you."

"Is that why you were so quiet?" She asked and nodded. Suddenly she relaxed against him, letting go of all the tension she had been holding in. He had no problem with holding her up, keeping her against his flesh.

"I have known for about a year what I wanted from you." He admitted as he picked up his wife and walked over to the stool where she had rinsed herself earlier. He sat her down, making sure she wouldn't fall over before grabbing a towel and kneeling in front of her. His hands began the process of drying her as he began to explain farther. "I even spoke to others about it. Silky, of course, did not speak back. Angela told me to stop being a child and just speak to you. Neither were helpful. I felt that this conversation deserved some sort of finesse."

"Probably the two worst people to ask." Chise chuckled, and he nodded, glad to see a smile on her face again.

"It was a few months back that I lost control. You see, I am able to control my fertility-"

"Wait! That's why it took so long? I thought we were just incompatible." She gasped out, shocked and a bit embarrassed to be having this conversation.

"Why would you think that? I am part human, Chise." He reminded, and Chise blushed, wondering why she hadn't thought of that. Magic made everything possible. He continued on though, not giving her a chance to say anymore. "As I was saying. I lost control when we were pleasuring each other. I simply thought of you swollen with child, and-"

"You don't have to say it. I understand." She interrupted again, her face the color of tomatoes.

Elias chuckled. He loved that she still carried so much innocence within her. "I did not mention it, because there was still a chance that you would not conceive. I had decided then, that if you did not, I would have a proper conversation with you about children. I did not wish to force you into it, even if by accident. However, it seems I am more potent than expected."

"Must you!" She groaned at his last sentence. Sometimes he was so vulgar without even realizing it. He stood from his kneeled position and used the towel to dry himself off. He had already bathed once today and had only joined Chise in the tub to get to the bottom of what had been bothering her. How happy he was that he did.

"You are not angry?" He asked, holding out a hand to her once he was dry. The towel had been forgotten on the floor with their clothing. She accepted his offer and let him pull her to her feet. They stood there for a moment, finishing off the last of their conversation.

"Nope. I was shocked yes, but like I said, I am happy to have our baby." She beamed at him, and that broke any control he had. The thought of his wife pregnant, knowing that her little body accepted his seed, it all did something to him. Something primal that stirred the beast deep within in.

She squealed as he picked up her bridal style and quickly made his way from the bathroom to their bedroom. He wasted no time in depositing her on their bed, before returning to lock the door. He would have no interruptions. He turned back to his wife, taking in the sight of her spread out on their bed.

He could feel his cock stiffening as he looked her over, her flushed face, heaving breast, flat tummy, and already moist folds. It was all calling to him, and he heeded that call, making his way to her, and crawling over her body. He kissed her, his tongue escaping his mouth and diving into hers. She returned the favor, her tongue molding with his, moving against his muscle in an erotic dance. He didn't stay there for long. The thought of her being pregnant already had precum dripping down his cock, and he knew he wouldn't last long, though he would fight to insure she got as much pleasure as possible.

He nuzzled her neck, rubbing his snout over the soft flesh. His long tongue darted out to taste any place he could. Her skin heated, and she squirmed against him as he loved over her neck and collarbone. Her hands moved against his chest, and over his shoulders. They didn't idle but kept his passions just as high as hers.

She always seemed so delicate to him. So small and frail. Especially when he had first bought her. For a moment, he feared that he would not find a way to lengthen her life. Technically he didn't, but that didn't matter to him. Now, Chise would live many life spans compared to the humans she knew. She would live and give him the child he had begun to crave.

Slowly he pushed himself farther down the bed, bringing his mouth to her small breast. He made sure to love them just as much as he did the rest of her skin. His tongue darted out, twirling around a puckered bud. She let out a little cry, throwing her arm over her mouth to try and keep silent. She always found herself embarrassed when she couldn't keep her passions silent. He loved her sounds and forced her to make as many as possible.

Chise didn't recall her breast being so sensitive. She could only think it was because she was pregnant. Once she learned of the baby curled under her heart, she did as much research as she could. She knew of the normal symptoms, but not once did any of the books she read mention what would happen to her nipples. She blushed as she realized she wasn't complaining about it. She liked the sensitivity.

He switched between each breast, making sure to bring Chise as much pleasure as possible. She moved beneath him, her hips thrusting against nothing as that need built within her. He had her feeling empty and wanton. It was something only he could fix, and that was the way he would have it. No other would touch his precious female.

For so long he didn't understand the emotions that dwelled deep within him. She had brought out so many, explaining each and every one. He thought he couldn't empathize with the emotions of humans. He thought he didn't bare them. But the truth was he needed her to bring them out. And she did. Every last one.

"Elias!" He had lifted her thighs, spreading them wide and pressing his muzzle against her dripping need. She smelled delightful as always. He wasted no time in tasting her, thrusting his tongue against her clit and massaging it. She bit her lip to hide her cry as her back bowed. Such beautiful reactions she had.

His cock twitched in his own want, and he groaned as he moved his tongue downward and to the entrance of her core. Gently he pushed it into her, mimicking what his manhood would soon be doing. Her hands snapped down, gripping onto his horns. She always acclaimed that she was trying to pull him away, but he knew the truth.

Most times she pushed his face deeper against her and tightened her knees around his head. She was so shy she didn't want to admit it, but she enjoyed it when he pleasured her this way. Her body trembled, and he reached up, one hand gripping her thigh, the other pinching at a sensitive nipple.

The moment his nose brushed against her clit, she lost to the pleasure he was giving her. She couldn't stop the cry as she let herself go. Her body convulsed against him and around his tongue, and he lapped up any offering she gave. As always, she tasted magnificent. Far better than any tea he had sipped.

When she was left panting, her arms limp by her side, he raised himself up. Slowly he crawled back up her body, licking her flesh along the way. He was going to keep her suspended above the earth, not quite letting her feet touch. At least not until they were done.

He cupped her cheek, nuzzling her temple. A move that was customary between them. Her eyes opened, brilliant green meeting his beady red. "Chise?" He wanted to make sure she was okay. She was pregnant now. Their baby would take much of Chise's energy as her body allowed that baby to grow.

When she nodded, he pressed inside of her, his cock stretching her walls. His mouth dropped, steam escaping past his sharp teeth. It didn't matter how many times he entered this woman; it would always be a pleasurable shock. Her hands met behind his neck, fingers digging into his skin as she pulled him down on top of her.

He kept his elbows bent, making sure not to put too much weight over her belly. His thrusts were slow and sure, loving and careful. He wanted Chise. He would always have passions for his bride, his kitten, but now she was far more delicate to him. She was pregnant with his baby, and he would protect her at all times. Even while they made love.

He sat up suddenly, leaning back on his knees so he was kneeling. He wanted her closer. She came with him, straddling his thighs. This time, she moved against him, her hips rocking in a rhythm that had his head falling back in ecstasy. Her breath was hot on his neck as she panted, her body tightening around hers. She was sweating slightly, and he nuzzled her, loved her.

"Chise." He groaned as he swelled, his end coming. Hands tightened on her waist as she moved against him faster. She was bringing him to his end, and he wanted to make sure she met it with him. Gently he pressed her back against the bed, lacing their hands together as he picked up her rhythm. Her legs locked around his waist, and he couldn't help but to speed up just the slightest bit.

Her back arched suddenly, her breast pressing into his chest as she cried out. Her body clamping down around him was the last straw and he lost his rhythm, growling as his body released deep inside of hers. For long moments they were suspended, hovering in the magic that was an orgasm.

When that magic faded, Elias fell to the side, panting as he wrapped Chise in his arms. She didn't move, her own body still sensitive from their love making. His hand ghosted across her skin until it rested over her still flat belly. "The cycle of life." He nuzzled against her head, as she opened her eyes to look at him. "I watched you grow from an adolescent to a woman. Now, I will watch you grow with my child."

She smiled, closing her eyes as she turned her head into his chest. She was tired and could sleep the night away. She and her baby were safe in Elias's arms, and that was all she cared for at the moment. "I can't wait to tell the others. Angela and Lindel especially."

Elias's groaned, his beady eyes going black as he closed them. "I do not know if I will survive either." The thought of the old bastard or somewhat violent Angela wasn't enough to ruin his mood. Nothing would with the thought of their baby growing safely in Chise's womb. He would have to protect her, she would be a target because of their offspring, but for now, he simply enjoyed the thought of a little one running around his feet.


End file.
